Amber a Fallout story
by Pokemonfangirlmaynard
Summary: Amber is getting ready one morning and then the bombs fell. This is my first fan fiction so grammar and spelling issues will be here. This character is based on a real character I made in the fallout game. If you want to see a list of her perks and characteristics then ask. This story is mostly vanilla but I added a few of things of my own. mods used: Duel companions
1. chapter 1

Amber POV

My life changed that day. It was like all my fears that lingerd in the back of my mind came out to say Hi. It started off with me wakung up at 8:30 A.M. as I do every morning when I have a break. But, that day was specail. Nate, my handsom husband, had been home from the armed forces for a little more than a year. We were getting ready to go to his veterien memorial thing at the veterains hall. After I got ready I went into the living room and was greeted by our new Mr.Handy, Codsworth. When Nate was done a man rang our doorbell. He said he was from vault-tec and since Nate was in the military we had a free spot at the local vault, vault 111. I agreed to sign his papers and answer all his questions even though I thought I would never actully spend my life there. When the man left Codsworth had came from Shauns room and told me he refused to calm down. Shaun, My buetiful son, was less than a year old and looked more like me than Nate. As me and Nate calmed down Shaun Codsworth called for us from the living room. I can still picture it clear as if it happend only minuets before. Shaun in Nates arms,The News ancor I watched for 7 years talking about nuclear detonations in NewYork and Pennselvania, the last goodbys to dear Codsworth, and the frantic screaming and naighbors running to the vault. Those damn commes they had finally done it. After years of threats they finaly done it! The whole U.S. under nuclear attacks. Millions of innocent people dying.

Once inside the vault the gave us vault suits and promises that we will live a peacefullife in the vault. But before we could we had to decotaminate ourselfs in these pods. They told us those pods would decontaminate us,fucking liers the pods froze us. I woke up in coughing fit, I tried to get out but coulden't. Then I heard two voices one male and one female. They approched Nate and Shauns pod.

It happend so fast. Nate screaming and pulling Shaun away. And then his body going limp to the sound of a gun shoot. They shot Nate and took Shaun! Then as I watched them take Shaun it all went dark.

The second time I woke up was know. I stood up and slowly walke over to Nate's pod. I looked inside expecting to see my dead husband,but what I saw gave me hope. His chest was moving, slowly but moving. He was alive!

End of chapter 1


	2. 2

chapter 2

I had two choices, I could go get him some help, or I could attempt to find a stimpack and heal him myself. The first choice was the one I was going with because he was shot, and I don't know if a stimpack is enough to heal him all the way. If I was to open the pod and not give his wounds enough medicene then he might bleed out and die.

So I started making my way to the door. I was still freezing from those damn cryo pods. After going through the first door I came upon a long hallway, the same hallway I came through when I first got to the vault. The door on the left had more cryo pods in it. I don't get it, why would vault-tec do this? A lot of people died because of this dumb experement. And because of them my husband could be dead and my son got kidnapped.

My son, Shaun, thier is a real chance that I may never see him again. But no I can't think like that I will get my son back no matter what it takes. I will find the bastards that did this and I will make them pay.

The door at the end of the hall was the door I came through to get to this hallway,but when I tried too open it it was locked. "Shit, know I have to find another way around," I muttered under my breath.

The door on my right was open and since it was my only choice I took it.

The door lead me into a hallway that had the reactor room on my left and a living corters at the end. The living corters had a bunch of beds and empty beer bottles in it. I also took note that thier were a lot of skeletons laying around the vault. "What happend here," I said to myself. Luckily I found two stimpacks and a baton. Then I saw it a big cockroach the size of my hand and arm to my elbow was sitting on the other side of the glass in the reactor room. "Giant roaches,What the hell?" I said.

I entered the room slowly and approached the roach. It attacked me on sight and once I managed to kill it with one single swing of my baton two more of its friends came out. They were dead in no time. I also managed to take the meat of them so that if the world really did go to shit I had something I could cook up.

When I got into what appered to be the overseer office I came to another locked door. I got into the overseeres terminal whare I found a control that could open the door. I also found 3 stimpacks and a .10mm pistol with ammo. I also made a nentle note that there was a safe with a nice looking cryo gun in it. I knew what a cryo gun was because of nate, he said it was a gun thst did little damage but could also freeze your enemys long enough for you to pull out a gun and do some seriouse damage.

I went through the door I just unlocked and entered a long tunnel like hallway that had at least 10 or 11 gient roaches in it. after the mini battle I made to the room with the vault door. From there I picked up a new vault suit and more ammo for my gun. By the door control pannle I picked up a pip-boy from a skeleton. I used my personal cumputer to open the door and head for the elevator.

When the elevator took me up I decided to go home too see if anything I had was still left. When I finaly emerged from the vault I was bot prepared for what I saw.

End of chapter 2


	3. 3

The world I emerged into from the vault looked liked a nightmare. It seemed green grass and colorful leaves did not exist in this world I woke up in. Everything was in ruin. The only sign of life was the few crows that were pecking at the ground.

The grounds around the vault were still covered in Vault-tec vans and other vecheles along with some crates. I searched the trailors and crates for some supplies before I made my way back to Sanctuary Hills, where my old house is. My house, Codsworth coulden't have survived the blast. And I'm afraid that when I come upon the house it will be in ruins.

I started making my way there on the path I used to get to the vault in the first place. Iw was starting to get thirsty but when I came across the creek I did not stop for a drink because it might be irradiated.

When I stumbled onto Sanctuary Hills I started for my house. "Codsworth!" I said with excitment as I saw Codsworth cutting at the dead shrubs.

"Miss Amber is that really you?! After all this time, is that really you?!," he said back.

" Yes, Codsworth it's really me."

" Where is the mr and Shaun?"

" Codsworth have you seen Shaun? He has been taken and Nate has been shoot. Do you know where I can find help?"

"Mum... These things your saying, these terrible things. You may be suffering from hunger. Not eating in 200 years will do that too you."

"200 years! It does not matter though I need to find Shaun and get help for Nate."

" A little over 210 actualy. but we should search the nieghborhood young shaun may turn up."

"Ok Codsworth lets search the nieghborhood then."

As me and codsworth went house to house we killed several giant flies and roaches. once we cleared out all of these nasty creatures Codsworth turned to me.

"Mum young Shaun is not here."

"Thanks for trying Codsworth."

"You could go to Concord, The people there only shot at me a few times."

" Um... ok I will thanks Codsworth."

" Your welcome mum, I will stay here and wait for you."

" Ok."

With that I started my way to Concord.

End of chapter 3


End file.
